Wreckage
Cold, distant, quiet. Wreckage is the counterpart to the hot-wired Brawl. Deliberate and methodical in his attacks, he enjoys watching his foe squirm in agony as his twin swords cut deep below their armor. Circuits popping and vital processors sizzling to uselessness are the music he longs to make, and none of the Decepticons can argue with his taste for making Autobots suffer. Even though he’s an avid supporter of Megatron, and he’s been involved in his share of Decepticon victories, he’s not considered to be one of their more reliable or trustworthy soldiers. He has a bad habit of caving under pressure, which makes him a poor candidate for leading missions. And all things considered, that’s not going to clear up any time soon. But that doesn’t stop him from thinking he deserves to be Megatron’s right-hand man more than Starscream. This cant have made Screamer to happy. Oh wait, it didn't. History Starscream learned from Frenzy's datatrax that Wreckage's body had been claimed by Sector Seven, and that Wreckage had made arrangements with Sector Seven, incurring the air commander's wrath. Buried by his comrades, Wreckage was eventually discovered by agents of Sector Seven who unearthed and transported him to a secret base in Nevada. He was reactivated under the watch of Sector Seven operative Salazar. Trading information for his own survival, Wreckage was deactivated by Salazar after the battle at Mission City that claimed the life of Megatron, due to a growing danger he presented. Alliance issue 2 Salazar was soon inadvertently killed when Starscream escaped Earth, leaving Wreckage inert. Seymour Simmons, however, planned to use William Lennox's Autobot contacts to awaken him... When Optimus Prime left the AllSpark sliver with Sector Seven, they brought it underground for safe keeping, despite Professor Vine's insistence that they keep it as far from Wreckage as possible. Vine's fears were well founded: while passing Wreckage's platform to take it to an isolation vault, the sliver was drawn to Wreckage, awakening him. Wreckage broke free, demanding Megatron's whereabouts and for Salazar be given to him so that he could strip the flesh from his frame. As he escaped, he attempted to scan a green jeep as a new alternate mode, but was attacked by Landmine units also activated by the AllSpark. This left him with a new green coloration. The Landmine units proved no match for Wreckage, but upon defeating them, he was suddenly confronted with an enraged Starscream, who accused him of treason. Wreckage himself was less than pleased with the Air Commander, feeling Starscream had betrayed him by leaving him for dead. A fierce battle took place, damaging the Sector Seven base and killing several humans, but Wreckage eventually gained the upper hand. Just as he was about to kill Starscream, Bumblebee arrived and shot off said hand, and Starscream thrust his claws into Wreckage's spark core, killing him. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:2007 characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Transformers Category:Sector Seven Category:Comic-only characters Category:Toy-only characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Deceased characters